


heavy lights (paper stars)

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin feels... well, he doesn't quite know. But, Jack's there to help him sort it out as best he can.</p>
<p>Jack/Gavin-centric, implied AH OT6. Title from Golden by Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavy lights (paper stars)

**Author's Note:**

> "And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me /  
> And though I carry karats for everyone to see..."  
> \- Golden by Fall Out Boy

Jack watched the british boy’s fingers nimbly fold another strip of paper into a little pentagon, pinching each corner to a point and making a little star. Dropping it into a nearby jar, he automatically grabbed another strip. Jack sighed and pushed himself off the doorway. Gavin barely noticed when he plopped next to him on the bed, bouncing the nearly-full jar and almost sending it toppling.

“Hey, Gav,” he said, offering a smile. Gavin grunted his acknowledgement. His eyes were glassy, unfocused. Jack sighed once more and put his arms around the lad’s shoulders, grabbing the small box of pre-cut paper strips from Gavin’s lap and putting it in his. “You feeling okay?”

Gavin finished the star in his hands. He lowered them into his lap, still looking at the little purple star with a mildly vacant expression. “I’m not really sure. I mean, I think I feel okay, maybe; I’m really just not feeling anything.” He raised a hand, making a little swirl beside his head. “Everything’s a little bumbly up top right now.” The hand dropped back to his lap. “Plus, the stars help a little bit.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully before snuggling Gavin closer to his body. “You know I’m always open, right?” he replied. “Hell, all of us are. All you gotta do is talk. If you want to, that is.”

Gavin gave him a small smile. That was classic Jack, always giving him an out. He let his body sag against Jack’s. “I know.” He tilted his head up and pecked the corner of Jack’s lips, felt his grin broaden. He nudged at Jack and indicated the headboard behind them, making him rest against it before putting his head against Jack’s chest. The jar of stars tipped precariously from its spot amongst the comforters.

God, Jack loved him. He loved all of them. He looked down at the now-snoozing lad, chuckling at his muffled snores. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, wrapping another arm around him and adjusting himself slightly. He fell into sleep quickly, a wide smile still in place.

“Hey assholes, dinner’s ready-” Geoff practically slammed the door open, ready to pull both of them downstairs, but the words left him as he took in the scene. Gavin was snoring contentedly on Jack’s chest, body curled towards his heat. Jack’s head rested on his in a position that would probably make him complain about his neck later. Both of their clothes were mussed, along with Gavin’s hair. Paper strips were strewn around their legs.

Geoff snorted before closing the door, much more quietly this time. He’d let them nap for now. Like hell was he gonna break that adorable scene up. Thinking for a moment, he grabbed his phone, reopened the door, and snapped a few quick pictures. Blackmail was always good, right? He made his way back downstairs, announcing to Ray, Michael, and Ryan that Jack and Gavin were being ‘stupidly adorable, and if you break up that scene I will personally beat your ass.’

The next day, if Geoff might’ve gotten framed versions of his pictures and put them around the house, no one noticed. Well, maybe once or twice.

__

_**~~~~~~~** _

_“Michael! Where’d you get that!?”_

_“Aww, Gavvy-Wavvy with his teddy bear. How precious~!”_

_“You minge pot!”_

_“I think it’s cute.”_

_“Shut up, Ryan!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first posted fic ever, so comments/kudos/any sort of feedback is appreciated greatly! Plus, Freetillo is an under-appreciated ship ;D
> 
> My tumblr is at agentyolk.tumblr.com!


End file.
